El Príncipe Esclavizado
by Ludmila V
Summary: #Peeta gana los 74 Juegos del Hambre. Y como todo ganador, tiene un precio... Solo que ese precio le cambiará la vida por completo. **What if si Katniss hubiese muerto


El príncipe esclavizado

Cuando me eligieron tributo en los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, yo ya me daba por muerto. ¿Lograría sobrevivir a la ardua lucha sangrienta? Me costaba imaginarme ganador. No más con ver a mis contrincantes, los musculosos niños de otros distritos, se me erizaba la piel. Y contra todo pronóstico, por pura ironía de la vida, logré llegar a la final.

Sólo que debía asesinar a la chica que yo amaba para poder proclamarme vencedor. La amaba tanto, mucho más que a mi vida que no pude hacerlo. Y ella, de la nada, sacó unas bayas. Unas bayas venenosas. Seguramente tenía planeado un suicidio en conjunto. Yo lo aceptaba, porque si ella moría, no tendría ganas de seguir viviendo. Estaba a punto de llevarme el fruto a boca, cuando un muto surgió de la espesura del bosque que teníamos por detrás. La arrebató de mi vida, desgarrándole la garganta en un manantial de sangre.

Las trompetas retumbaron, anunciándome ganador.

No me recompuse de eso por meses. Permanecía encerrado en mi nueva casona, rodeado de lujos y dinero más que suficiente para sobrevivir dos vidas. Yo lo detestaba. Abría los postigos de mi habitación, tomaba el grueso fajo de billetes y lo arrojaba fuera. Que lo tome el que quiera. Que a mí me valía un bledo.

Hasta que un día, inexplicablemente el presidente Snow apareció en mi puerta. Con sus labios regordetes, y aquella mirada de serpiente me propuso un trato. Un trato a cambio de que deje de comportarme como un demente. Y yo, que loco estaba, le eché a empujones de mi santuario. Le grite cosas muy feas, degradantes.

Ya en el porche de la casa, él esbozo una sonrisa maligna.

"Ya conocerá usted lo que es degradarse. Lo conocerá, y se arrepentirá de haberme faltado el respeto" dijo, arreglándose la camisa arrugada.

Dos semanas después, mi familia entera pereció en un aniquilamiento durante la noche.

Y yo no pude mover un solo dedo para evitarlo. Coronalius Snow me lo advirtió con anterioridad, y yo restándole importancia. Fui un idiota, y a la semana siguiente un escuadrón de agentes de la paz me escoltó directo al Capitolio, sin darme explicación alguna.

Ya en el centro del gobierno de Panem, me desnudaron con rudeza, me metieron a empujones dentro de un cuarto de luces fluorescentes. Encerrado en un tubo cristalino, del otro lado observé impotente a un grupo de personas pasándose dinero entre ellos. Levantando un cartel al mejor postor.

Fui vendido por una cantidad indescifrable de dinero.

Esa fue la primera noche que me tomaron a la fuerza, un hombre que medía un metro más que yo, y pesaba el doble.

Al finalizar el acto, desee estar muerto.

No comprendía que pasaba. Porque pasaba. ¿Qué mal cometí para merecer semejante humillación? Entonces, recostado en las sabanas revueltas y manchadas de sangre, recordé sus palabras: "…Ya conocerá usted lo que es degradarse. Lo conocerá, y se arrepentirá de haberme faltado el respeto"

Llore a mares, odiándome al ser terriblemente idiota.

Ahí comenzó mi prostitución a cargo del honorable presidente de Panem, Coronalius Snow.

-.-

Haymitch Abernathy también actuaba de mentor. Mentor para el prostituido, o sea, yo.

"Mira, muchacho. Debes ser fuerte. Tienes que sobrellevarlo. Finnick lo ha hecho desde los quince años, ¿Por qué no lo harás tu también?". Ese fue todo el consejo que me supo dar. Porque total, no era su deformado cuerpo el que se hallaba en venta.

Traté de hacerle caso. Tendría que seguir adelante, aunque en realidad, no había razones para ello. Mi familia permanecía cinco metros bajos tierra, Katniss hecha cenizas (ya que el muto dejo el cuerpo en esas pésimas condiciones)… ¿Para qué seguir? Me preguntaba, preparándome a la cuarta o quinta compra de la semana.

¿Para qué? Entonces la descubrí, perdida en las calles cenicientas del distrito. "Por algo, Peeta" susurraba la conciencia en mi cabeza. "Por ella".

La vi en el Día del Paquete, caminando tímida de la mano de un niño. Llevaba el negro cabello recogido en una coleta. Me llamó la atención los ensombrecidos ojos oscuros. No grises, oscuros. Y que, en definitiva… era su vivo retrato. El retrato de Katniss.

Captó mis ojos husmeando en su dirección y sonrío. Tenía mitad Katniss, mitad ella misma en esos rasgos encantadores. Le devolví el gesto, y mi corazón, muerto desde tanto tiempo atrás, saltó en mi pecho.

Lo que ignoraba es que la arrastraría conmigo.

-.-

Katniss Everdeen nunca me correspondió. Yo callaba, y en silencio la miraba a escondidas. Creo que nunca noto mi existencia hasta el día fatídico de la Cosecha. Compartíamos un momento en común, a la edad de once años.

La chica de la Veta moría de hambre, desfallecida en el corral de los chanchos. Apoyada en el viejo manzano de mi casa, daba la imagen de la desgracia. De la hambruna que azota el distrito. Sabía que me abstendría a duras consecuencias, y, a pesar de todo, quemé los panes que horneaba. En resumen: mi madre me golpeó, y Katniss se salvó. Se salvó y terminó muriendo cinco años después.

La veía en cada rincón del lugar. La veía en los ojos desamparados de las gentes de la Veta. La veía en la sonrisa vívida de Signia. La veía, a pesar de que ya no estaba y no volverá.

La probé en los gruesos labios de ella, que no era Katniss, pero sabía a ella. Cosa rara, cosa extraña. Acariciaba sus mejillas huecas, recorría con manos expertas su anatomía de mujer. Estúpidamente, abría los ojos y se esfumaba. Signia se alzaba fiel, enamorada de mí, una bestia horrible. No la merecía. Ella tampoco me merecía. Tiene, es mas, otro hombre decente debería amarla. No yo. Yo, que veía a otra chica en ella.

-.-

"¿Por qué me amas?" le pregunté al volver del Capitolio. Tres veces semanales, o cuatro en época de fiestas acudía. Y al regresar, Singnia me aguardaba. Fiel, puntual.

Me olvidaba de la humillación sufrida, me desprendía de la ropa y la amaba sin límites. Me perdía en el entramado de piel, huesos y carne que la componían. No era Katniss,y sinceramente, poco a poco la olvidaba. Signia continuaba viva, pura, chispeante. Actuaba de sol, del sol que calentaba mi alma. La recomponía, unía las hebras desarticuladas a través de besos depositados con dulce ternura. Y yo me dejaba perder en ella, en sus manos sanadoras, en las palabras de comprensión, de piedad. Me entendía, me escuchaba, me aceptaba a pesar de saber de mi humillante condición. Amaba a un ser mancillado, destrozado, utilizado. A un muñeco reutilizable. Así, aceptándome posteriormente a las gentes al cual fui prestado. Se confesaba enamorada, sin remedio.

Y que no me dejaría sin importar cuánto le rogara.

-.-

La depresión me azotaba. No bastaba ni el extremo amor de Signia, ni los inservibles consejos de Abernathy. Ya no. Me caía dormido al poner un pie sobre el tren, me negaba a ver a Sig, y la oscuridad se hizo dueña de mi hogar. Necesitaba, urgentemente, algo. Lo que sea para abrir los parpados veinte segundos seguidos. Ahí entraron las píldoras mágicas multicolores. Me ayudaban a mantenerme despierto, revitalizado, feliz. ¿Feliz? Sí, un tanto. Ya no me asqueaban demasiado, soportaba sus caricias, los gemidos de cerdos, las uñas clavándose en mi espalda. Aguantaba eso y mucho mas. Me proclamaba poderoso. No vencedor, poderoso. En un día, acudía a los veinte canales del Capitolio, realizaba innumerables entrevistas, posaba con importantes ilustres del país. Era glorioso. Al fin, llevaba las riendas del asunto.

Resistía mi tormento.

-.-

Mis primeros niños a entrenar, eran un chico del área de los comerciantes, el hermano menor de una vieja amiga, Delly. La chica, provenía de la Veta. Doce, y dieciochos años, respectivamente. El niño no cesaba de llorar. Lloraba en el almuerzo, en la cena, en los entrenamientos. Incluso sollozó en el desfile. Lo mataron apenas sonó el "gong".

Con la chica vino diferente. Peleó con garras y dientes hasta los octavos de final. El profesional que le dio muerte, la violó antes. En el estudio nadie supo que comentar. ¿Toleraban esas actitudes en el Capitolio? Sí. Porque lo coronaron vencedor absoluto de los Septuagésimos Quintos Juegos del Hambre.

La dosis de pastillas se acrecentó. Lo suficiente para mandarme al otro mundo, libre de pecados y sensaciones.

Un mentor adicto da lástima, solamente que eso no irrumpió mi habitual compra. Al sedarme, los dedos y labios ajenos pasaban desapercibidos en mí.

Haymitch, medio en broma, mitad verdad, manifestó su desacuerdo enorme. Que él era el dios en el puesto de adicciones. Que por favor, no le arrebate el puesto. Le mande a que le den por el culo.

Bufó.

La relación con Signia se enfrío. Le prohibía el pase a mi casa, no atendía sus llamadas y rompía en pedacitos sus cartas. No la quería, la despreciaba, me detestaba.

"Abréme la puerta, por favor" pedía desde el otro lado del muro que nos separaba. En el exterior llovía, las ropas le chorreaban empapadas. La expresión de infinita tristeza abarcaba su rostro, haciéndome juzgar monstruoso, letal. Insistió, dando golpes en la puerta. Hice caso omiso de ella. De sus suplicas. Apreciaba sin perderme detalles los gestos que cruzaban su rostro.

Resignada, se fue. Se fue para no retornar nunca. Nunca más.

-.-

Johanna Mason. ¿Cómo no rememorarla? La conocí en la primera ronda de Los Septuagésimos Sextos Juegos del Hambre. Me divertía la soltura con la que se movía por el mundo, esa desfachatez a la hora de hablar de Capitolio sin tapujos. Loca, excéntrica, sarcástica naturalmente. Otra de las chicas prostituidas, a excepción de que ella sí se rebeló ante el amo y patrón. Por tan grave falta, aniquilaron a los miembros de la familia. Después de eso, ¿Tenían excusa para seguir obligándola? No. Y entonces… ¿Debía yo permitir que me vendan? Podía dejarlo si quisiera. Podía, podía. Pero no lo hice. Persistí en mis caminos de vergüenza. Me explote totalmente. Me arruinaría lentamente, desmenuzando mi alma (si es que la tuve en un principio). Ya no valía nada, mi cuerpo no era más que una cascará seca, sin relleno en su interior. Tantos acosos terminaron por defenestrarme.

-.-

Gale, el amigo de Katniss Everdeen me interceptó a escasos metros de la aldea. Iba sucio de hollín, con el cabello despeinado y el traje de minero fruncido.

"¿Por qué la dejaste?" inquirió, quitándose el casco de la cabeza.

"¿Dejar a quien?". Por un momento, pensé que se refería a Katniss. Que me exigía el saber porque la deje morir en la arena. Abrí la boca dispuesto a contestar sus dudas, pero no lo hice. Él barrió la incertidumbre sembrada en mi mente.

"A Signia. Y encima, encontrándose ella en esas condiciones".

"¿Qué dices? ¿Qué le… alguien le hizo daño?". Me apretujaba las entrañas imaginar que osaran lastimarla. A ella, a la chica que me entrego sin titubeo el amor que destilaba.

"Esta en cinta".

Fue un golpe duro. Fue un golpe bajo. El mundo dio vueltas alrededor mío, creo que me tambalee, Gale me sostuvo para que no me cayera. Un hijo, un hijo mío, clamaba a viva voz la conciencia. Lo empuje, corrí a lo del borracho de Abernathy y le quite la botella de alcohol que rodeaba con sus manos. Bebí tanto, pero tanto que caí desmayado al sorber del pico del cuarto envase de licor blanco.

Padre. Sería padre, y probablemente, el pequeñito conviviría con una mierda de papá.

-.-

El vientre de Signia crecía día a día. La cruzaba en las calles desoladas de la Veta, cabizbaja. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, se me apuntalaba el alma. Quería llegar a ella, abrazarla, tomarla entre mis brazos, llevarla lejos, tan lejos donde la maldad del hombre no pudiera afectarla. Cuidarlas a ambos, mi familia, que resurgió de las cenizas. ¿Y si Snow se enterara? No tenía inconveniente en asesinarla estando embarazada. Me quitaría todo, todo, hasta dejarme seco, sin una voluta de polvo revoloteando cerca.

Al ver el nuevo ganador de los Juegos, el interés que la gente concentraba en mí disminuyo un poco. Querían degustar aquel fruto nuevo, fresco, que no terminaba de madurar. Ya se sabían mi sabor de memoria, lo habían bebido innumerables veces que les cansaba. Lo conocido, aburría. Eso aprendí del Capitolio. No usaban dos veces la misma prenda, ni joyas, ni carros. Lo mismo iba para con los amantes de alquiler. Pasaba mas tiempo en el distrito, dibujaba en el cuarto prohibido, pesadillas que no eliminaría por mas que pasen los días, las horas, los minutos, los segundos y los malditos, asquerosos y crueles años.

Dos años cumplían de mi coronación. El dinero no guardaba significado en mi colección. Acumulaba billetes, pago por mis servicios. Sería padre, tendría un hijo, todo ello en un lapso de meses.

Me odiaba. Ya me odiaba. Me sentía tan humillado que me daba pena. No soportaba, no soportaba más eso. No daba más. Me cansaba el cuerpo, me aniquilaba el alma. ¿El alma? Estaba hecha polvillo.

El despertarme me mareaba, el reflejarme al espejo me cansaba. Estaba harto de mi mismo, de mi estúpido cabello cortado a la moda, del brillo estúpido de mis cuencas azules, de la rigidez del cuerpo al sonar el teléfono. Porque sabía con anterioridad que si sonaba, aparecía Effie, recordándome el horario del evento, el cual ignoraba la pobre idiota que pasaba. Creía que la gente se mantenía a gusto con mi compañía, que la disfrutaba, que me adoraban. Que debía sentirme halagado, porque ellos eran importantes. E importantes era igual a adinerados. Inmensamente adinerados.

"Te codeas con los ilustres del país. Así que quita esa cara larga, Peeta, buenos modales. ¡Buenos modales!" declaraba, esbozando una de las risas justas, perfectas, bienintencionadas que aprendió de tanto amaestrarse en el oficio de escolta.

Bebida tras bebida, comida ( comía poco y nada), cuartos de hoteles, duchas heladas, el vació innato del alma. Alma. Ya no procuraba darle importancia, pensaba en Signia, en el bebé gestando en ella, en los ojos rojos de Haymitch, en el ceño fruncido de Gale. En las caras tristes de las Everdeen, las cuales al fallecer Katniss se vio frecuentemente. La dulce niñita, Primrose Everdeen se trocó hosca, frívola. La madre, una depresiva eterna. En los fugaces encuentros, en el Quemador o los mercados en la zona alta, lo descifraba. Me despreciaban, en silencio, en el mas cruento silencio. Por mi vida ajetreada, por haber abandonado a Katniss, porque ella tenía que haberse salvado, y yo no. Quería zamarrearlas, gritarles que estaban equivocadas, que si Katniss no moría, sería prostituida. ¿Y qué mejor imagen a ofrecer que una chica salvaje, valiente, diestra con el arco? Tal vez lo seria con las manos, ¿No? Snow se encargaría de que lo logre, de que aprenda a amar, falsamente, por supuesto. Mandaría a matar a su madre, a que violen a su hermanita. ¿Cómo podría desaparecer de la faz de la tierra semejante belleza dorada? Tan ingenua, inocente, purísima. Buscaría donde golpear, daría el nocaut, bloquearía. Torturaría minuciosamente a la desdichada chica de la Veta, y cuando vea que ya no pueda mas, no mas que destruir, arruinar, mancillar… le quitaría la vigilancia. No encontraría otra salida, y rodaría sus días en las miradas lascivas del Capitolio.

-.-

He tocado el limite. Lo siento en cada uno de mis huesos, escucho la advertencia que rebota en mi mente: "Basta, Peeta. Hasta aquí llegaste". No hay más fuerzas. No hay más energías.

Ojalá Signia me perdone. Ojala haga caso de mi ultima carta y huya con el bebé.

O Snow los hallara.

Pero si yo no existo mas, los dejará en paz... No es cierto?

Mi viaje será largo y directo. Al fin y al cabo, es la ruta de Katniss; mi dulce chica de la Veta la cual jamas logre olvidar.


End file.
